


Не просто и не сложно

by fandom Haikyuu Captains 2020 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Asexuality, F/F, Fandom Kombat 2020, Female Kozume Kenma, Female Kuroo Tetsurou, First Time, Lesbian Sex, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/fandom%20Haikyuu%20Captains%202020
Summary: Тебе не нужно меняться, если рядом правильный человек.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20
Collections: Haikyuu Captains миди R — NC-21 2020, Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	Не просто и не сложно

Привыкшая к анализу всего на свете, она давно отмечала за взрослеющими сверстниками тягу к тактильным контактам, эмоциональные перепады, сдавленные смешки девочек из команды. Как они касались друг друга — мягко, поддерживающе. Как алели их скулы, когда рядом оказывались мальчики.

Тем очевидней была разница. Куроо смотрела на всех одинаково: насмешливо, отстранённо, никому не давала поводов себя поддерживать и утешать. Лишь один раз, абсолютно случайно, Кенма заметила, как смотрела она на стягивающую футболку миниатюрную Яку. Смотрела тяжело, голодно и обескураживающе тоскливо. Взгляд длился не дольше пары секунд, и Кенма размышляла, натягивая форменные гольфы — сколько их было, таких взглядов? Кто мог их заметить, кроме неё?

Что они означали? Кенма была отнюдь не глупа, но ни черта не смыслила в человеческих эмоциях. Она не хотела ошибиться. Она не любила ошибаться, но не могла не строить теорий.

Изрядно позже, традиционной пятницей в гостях у Куроо, она уперлась взглядом во вкладку лгбт-форума, открыв ноутбук для поиска фильма на вечер. Вошедшая минуты спустя Куроо не отнекивалась, не оправдывалась и вообще никак не прокомментировала. Захлопнула перед носом ноутбук и поставила рядом чашку с горячим чаем. Кенма тогда обернулась на неё — высокую, невозмутимую, с тонкой улыбкой на красивом лице.

Из всего спектра человеческих эмоций лишь одно Кенма ощущала в себе ярко, сильно и объёмно. Всепоглощающее любопытство.

― Ты любишь женщин? ― без вопросительных интонаций спросила она, вглядываясь в тёмные глаза.

― Неверное утверждение. Женщины привлекают меня, как сексуальные объекты, ― склонила голову к плечу Куроо. В спокойном взгляде не мелькнуло ни страха, ни растерянности.

― Я тоже привлекаю? ― медленно уточнила Кенма.

― Я не расцениваю тебя, как сексуальный объект, ― подняла брови Куроо и скользнула взглядом по узким плечам, небольшой груди, тонкой талии, остановилась на прикрытых юбкой коленях. ― Но, возможно, могла бы.

Любопытства Кенме было не занимать, а сдерживать его — совершенно нечем.

― Что ж, ― задумчиво протянула она, ослабляя форменный галстук, ― почему бы не проверить?

Куроо смеялась тогда бархатисто и тягуче. Куроо тогда — и никогда после — не делала ничего, что доставило бы ей дискомфорт. Куроо тогда кусала изнутри губы, дышала тяжело и громко, тёрлась промежностью о бедро Кенмы. Не стонала, не говорила ни слова. Кенма исследовала её тело — совсем уже взрослое, отлитое из бронзового и золотого, расплетала пальцами косы. Для Куроо тогда всё закончилось восхитительно, сокрушительно и бесславно. Кенма гладила её сведённые лопатки, ногтями пересчитывала позвонки и едва ощутимо касалась губами шеи, плеч и подбородка. Кенма думала о том, что хочет видеть Куроо именно такой — мечущейся, бессвязной, возбужденной. Хочет научиться возбуждать. Хочет, чтобы Куроо тоже хотела оставаться в её руках.

Кенма знала, что сможет этого добиться.

***

― Не обязательно что-то пробовать для того, чтобы понять, что тебе это не нравится, ― небрежно говорит Куроо. Она щурится сыто и довольно, её голова давит на бёдра. Кенма перебирает пряди, процеживает их сквозь пальцы. Так струятся вода и песок, так струится знойное лето.

― Ты можешь представить себе возможные последствия и спрогнозировать свои впечатления. Если чувствуешь дискомфорт даже от фантазий — это точно не понравится тебе в реальности.

― Я не очень представляю себе понятие дискомфорта, ― вдумчиво отвечает Кенма спустя минуты лёгкого молчания. С Куроо легко молчать, легко говорить. С Куроо легко.

Оглушительно стрекочут цикады, очередное лето будоражит невнятными обещаниями. В тени спортзала приятная прохлада. Вес Куроо оптимально ненавязчив, её присутствие никогда не вызывает негативных эмоций.

― Привыкнуть можно ко всему, но далеко не всегда это во благо. Первая реакция — самая честная. А первая реакция происходит в твоей голове. Нет ничего, что ты не могла бы себе представить.

Кенма оглаживает кончиками пальцев скулы Куроо, спускается к мочкам ушей, подцепляет крупные серьги-кольца. Тяжелые, броские, удивительно сочетающиеся с чувственной Тецуро. Кенма любит наблюдать за ней перед тренировкой. Сначала Куроо снимает кольца — два со средних пальцев, одно с большого, одно с указательного, одно с мизинца. Потом снимает браслеты — с каждого запястья по три. Вынимает серьги. Снимает форму. Переодевается. Преображается.

Так, наверное, преображались рыцари, облачающиеся в доспехи. Иногда Кенме мерещатся волнующиеся на ветру штандарты за величественной Куроо, лязг стали и напряженный ритм военных литавр.

― Пожалуй, я бы не хотела терять контроль, ― медленно произносит Кенма. Куроо прикрывает глаза, широко зевает и лениво поднимается. Клонит голову от плеча к плечу, разминает плечи, хрустит позвонками. Мелодичный перезвон браслетов сливается со стрёкотом цикад.

― Я так и думала. Если ты чего-то захочешь — просто скажешь об этом. Ты не будешь молчать о своих желаниях, и это очень хорошо.

Подхватив их сумки, Куроо вновь зевает и неторопливо бредёт к школьным воротам. Кенма задумчиво смотрит ей в спину несколько секунд, отряхивает юбку и так же степенно ступает следом. В её голове звучат марши. Куроо создана побеждать в любых сражениях.

Даже если это не её война.

***

Козуме Кенму не волнуют ходящие о ней слухи и сплетни. Ей, в целом, с высокой колокольни наплевать почти на всё человечество. Глупые стремления всё усложнять и выдумывать лишнее она никогда не принимала.

Впрочем, благодаря Куроо ей всё же удается осознать некоторые приятные людские качества, пусть многое для неё и остаётся не поддающимся рациональному анализу.

Вот как сейчас.

― Прости. Мне приятно твоё внимание, но я не могу разделить твои чувства и ответить взаимностью, ― тщательно заученным тоном говорит Кенма тщательно заученные слова ярко краснеющему юноше. У него смутно знакомое лицо — возможно, они учатся на одной параллели. Достаточно смел для того, чтобы признаться. Достаточно симпатичен для того, чтобы любая другая девочка ответила на его признание благосклонностью. Мальчик склоняется перед ней, пряча покрасневшие глаза, разворачивается и стремительно уходит.

Иногда Кенме жаль, что из всего спектра человеческих эмоций она может чувствовать только ограниченное количество. Ей хотелось бы проявить сочувствие или поддержать смелого парнишку, но она не любит создавать видимости. Казаться кем-то, кем она не является.

― Насколько же зря пропадают твои таланты, ― внезапно шепчут ей на ухо со спины. Кенма пожимает плечами и задумчиво поправляет волосы.

― Не думаю, что доставлять тебе удовольствие — это напрасная трата моих талантов, ― оборачивается она. Куроо выпрямляется и смотрит сверху вниз чуть насмешливо. Вновь наклоняется и коротко целует сомкнутые губы, напоследок ощутимо прихватывает зубами нижнюю и легонько тянет.

― И не поспоришь, уела. Идём, пора на тренировку.

***

Кенма по очереди прикусывает тёмные соски тяжёлых, полных грудей Куроо. Стонущей, запрокидывающей голову, подставляющейся. Её бедра подрагивают, она едва не соскальзывает по влажной стене душевой, оседает на втиснутом меж ног бедре Кенмы. Та одной рукой поддерживает мечущуюся Куроо за талию, пальчиками другой скользит меж круглых, не по-женски крепких ягодиц. Подушечками указательного и среднего трёт сжатое колечко сфинктера, отчего Куроо глухо стонет. В приоткрытый рот течёт вода, и Куроо судорожно сглатывает. Кенма наблюдает за ней с интересом, скользит пальчиками глубже.

Куроо вся течёт, указательный палец легко входит. Кенма осторожно сгибает его внутри, гладит стенки. Куроо вскрикивает, закусывает пухлую губу. Хватается за плечи Кенмы, втыкает острые кроваво-красные ногти. Та болезненно морщится и мстительно выскальзывает пальчиком из жаркого влагалища, игнорируя разочарованный стон. Убирает с талии Куроо руку и просовывает ладонь между своим бедром и её промежностью.

― Держись за меня, ― говорит негромко и давит на клитор. Куроо всхлипывает и клонится вперёд, обхватывает руками, утыкается подбородком в плечо. Кенма чуть поворачивает голову и кусает так удачно подставленную шею, одновременно вставляя в Куроо уже два пальца. Слегка разводит, сводит обратно, сгибает. Катает бусину клитора между безымянным и средним другой ладони.

Куроо в её руках — прирученное пламя. Мокрые волосы стекают со спины, кончиками щекочут локти. Куроо дышит тяжело и хрипло, вместо стонов мученически мычит сквозь прикушенные изнутри губы. Вся стена отчуждения разбивается вдребезги, когда Кенма касается её.

Она выгибает ладонь под немыслимым углом и одновременно сгибает пальцы внутри, касается большим пальцем зажатого клитора и царапает судорожно сжимающийся сфинктер ногтём мизинца. Куроо трясёт, изламывает. Она низко стонет, откидывает голову на кафель. На лицо плотным потоком льётся прохладная вода. Кенма немилосердно играется с гиперчувствительным после оргазма клитором, от чего Куроо в её руках бьётся, как под высоким напряжением.

Кенма подхватывает обмякающую Куроо и обнимает. Сейчас пламя в её руках оправится и станет привычной — сильной, хитрой и неподатливой. Для всех, кроме Кенмы.

***

― Это всё потому, что проблемы нужно решать по мере их поступления, ― ворчит обеспокоенная Куроо, поглаживая горько рыдающую Ямамото по голове. Та судорожно всхлипывает и поднимает заплаканное лицо.

― Но не было никаких проблем! Я сказала, что на золотой неделе у меня не будет времени, потому что тренировки с утра до вечера едва оставляют силы дойти до дома. А он разозлился и начал кричать. Сказал, что раз мне так важен какой-то клуб, чтобы я и встречалась с ним. Он никогда не кричал на меня!

― Все парни — придурки, ― утешительно воркует Куроо, грозно хмурясь на мнущуюся в паре шагов от драматичной сцены Кенму. Та в ответ понятливо кивает и бесшумно удаляется.

Весь путь до автомата с напитками она размышляет об абсолютной несогласованности человеческих эмоций. Люди придумывают трагедии и не считают нужным пытаться узнать, соответствуют ли они действительности. Люди ссорятся, доставляют друг другу проблемы, умалчивают важное, спускают на тормозах. Люди глупо идут на поводу у своих инстинктов. Кенма знает, что эмоции и чувства — это паразиты внутри человеческого разума. Это гормоны. Это химия. Кенма твёрдо уверена, что контролем можно решить все проблемы. Подбирать слова. Не допускать спонтанных всплесков. Люди живут порывами, которые чужды идеалистично рациональной Кенма.

Она выбирает клубничный молочный коктейль и три раза жмёт соответствующую кнопку автомата с напитками. Кенма знает, что уровень сахара в крови влияет на стабильность эмоционального фона практически каждого отдельно взятого человека. Её успокаивает молочный коктейль. И он в значительной степени поправит состояние Ямамото.

К её возвращению та перестаёт плакать и грустно теребит подол юбки Куроо, уткнувшись лбом в подставленное плечо. Та ласково и вкрадчиво мурлычет свои успокаивающие речи, путается пальцами в крашеных светлых кудрях. Кенма протягивает им баночки, Ямамото улыбается благодарно и тепло. Поверх её головы Куроо смотрит так же, с лукавым прищуром.

― Спасибо, девочки. Уже так поздно! Я побежала, пока мама с братом не объявили меня в розыск, ― спустя клубничный молочный коктейль изрядно веселеет Ямамото. Вскакивает, одёргивает форменный джемпер, вскользь вытирает ладонью глаза. Суетится и прячет взгляд.

Кенма глубоко вздыхает.

― Мы можем тебя проводить, если хочешь, ― негромко предлагает она. Ямамото откровенно удивляется и неловко переступает с ноги на ногу. Куроо протягивает ей сумку.

― Мне нужно немного побыть одной, Кенма. Но я на самом деле очень вам благодарна, ― находится с ответом Ямамото и, неожиданно, крепко обнимает. На доли секунды Кенма застывает в тёплом кольце рук, но решительно обнимает в ответ. Куроо за спиной Ямамото поднимает большие пальцы и подмигивает.

Некоторое время Кенма и Куроо смотрят вслед удаляющейся девушке и, как только она скрывается за поворотом, переводят взгляды друг на друга.

― Я так горжусь тобой, ― серьёзно-насмешливо тянет Куроо, играет бровями. Кенма пожимает плечами.

― В стрессовых ситуациях помогает справиться сахар. Люди не умеют одновременно пить или есть и страдать.

Куроо звонко смеётся.

***

― Чем ты планируешь заниматься после выпуска? ― непринужденно интересуется Кенма. Прикусывает ключицу и спускается короткими поцелуями по груди. Забирается языком в пупок, живот поджимается от щекотки.

― Словами не передать, как я люблю твои постельные разговоры, ― ворчит Куроо и хихикает — Кенма щекочет её под рёбрами. Ёрзает, выгибается дугой, влажно выдыхает. Кенма прекращает покрывать лёгкими поцелуями её бедра и чувствительно прикусывает гладкий лобок.

― Еду в Йокогаму, поступаю в университет, снимаю квартиру, учусь и подрабатываю, ― на удивление внятно отвечает Куроо. Кенма кончиком языка дразнит маленький розовый клитор и втягивает его в жаркий рот. Куроо дёргается, хнычет и пытается свести колени. Кенма держит её бедра широко разведенными, продолжает ласкать мечущуюся Тецуро с машинной беспощадной точностью. Кенма может продолжать часами, но чувствительную Куроо редко хватает надолго. Оргазм накрывает её жаром. Куроо изгибается волной прибоя — и так же опадает на простыни, дышит поверхностно и легко.

Кенма перемещается выше, укладывает руки на грудь разомлевшей Тецуро и утыкается подбородком в сложенные ладони. Куроо заторможенно улыбается и приглаживает взъерошенные волосы Кенмы. Скрещивает лодыжки на её пояснице.

― Звучит просто.

Куроо косится заинтересованно, неопределенно поводит плечом.

― Планы и должны быть простыми, так они легче исполняются. Университет меня пригласил — я согласилась. У сестры Бокуто там есть свой шоу-рум, она предложила работу. Я согласилась. Старый друг моего старика сдаёт квартиры в комплексе, который достался ему в наследство. Ближе к выпуску поговорю с ним.

― У твоего везения вообще есть какая-то совесть? ― ворчит Кенма и скатывается с обнажённой Куроо. Подбирает хлопковые красные трусики с надписью «badass» и кидает их ей на спину. В ответ раздаётся драматичный тяжёлый вздох. Куроо плавно поднимается и натягивает трусы. Оглядывается в поисках майки и обнаруживает её на люстре-вертушке. Вздыхает ещё раз — менее драматично, но тяжелей.

Майка медленно вертится на одной лопасти люстры, и некоторое время Куроо с Кенмой внимательно наблюдают.

― А у тебя совесть есть? Зачем ты решила покатать мою любимую майку на карусели? ― сварливо спрашивает Куроо.

― Я думала, твоя любимая майка красная с «BITCH PLEASE».

― Все мои майки — любимые.

― Вот и надень любую другую любимую майку, хватит пытаться оторвать лампу, ― закатывает глаза она и уходит, пока Куроо пытается в прыжке сдёрнуть одежду с люстры. За спиной раздаётся оглушительный грохот вперемешку с проклятиями, и Кенма улыбается.

***

Фильм скучный настолько, что Куроо шёпотом грозится подать в суд на студию, которая посмела выпустить в прокат такое говно.

― А ты чего ожидала от картины с названием «Настройтесь на любовь»? ― невнятно интересуется Кенма. В этом мероприятии больше внимания она уделяет попкорну и смешному ворчанию Куроо, чем просмотру кино. На экране обычные люди старательно раздувают обычную драму в обычных ситуациях. Когда ведерко с попкорном пустеет, Кенма решительно сползает в кресле, укладывает голову на плечо ноющей Куроо и закрывает глаза.

Просыпается она под финальные титры.

― Чтоб я ещё хоть раз доверилась вкусу этого придурка, чтоб я ещё хоть раз, ― с ненавистью шипит Куроо, фотографируя средний палец на фоне плаката с фильмом и отправляя кадр Бокуто с кучей злобных эмоджи в довесок.

Вечер упоительно прохладен, у входа в кинотеатр людно и шумно. Проходит буквально пара секунд, и глаза Куроо пораженно распахиваются, она теряет дар речи и тычет экраном в лицо Кенмы.

«меня водил Акааши я страдал теперь страдай ты апхахаха»

Кенма отводит от своего лица её руку и хмыкает.

― Это было настолько очевидно.

Куроо остервенело тычет в клавиатуру, будто пытается пальцем наделать в смартфоне дыр. Кенма уверена, что простынь витиеватого проклятия Бокуто даже не станет читать, но в ответ пришлёт толпы хохочущих стикеров.

― Я хочу бургер, ― подумав, объявляет Кенма и направляется к светофору. Куроо послушно шагает следом. Дописывает гневное послание и прячет телефон в карман джинс.

― Чем закончился фильм? ― буднично спрашивает Кенма.

Куроо кривится, вертит головой по сторонам. Кенма берёт её за руку и тянет к Shake Shack.

― Да как обычно, все проблемы решились словами через рот. Тупо и смешно, расходились и сходились обратно весь фильм.

Пока Кенма сосредоточенно выбирает еду на терминале самообслуживания, Куроо брюзжит. Куроо не любит мелодрамы. Куроо не любит нелогичность. Куроо, как и Кенма, свято уверена: если обсуждать маршрут на берегу, то ни на какие подводные камни корабль не наткнется и послушно доставит своих умных пассажиров из пункта А в пункт Б. Так произошло — происходит сейчас — с ними. И пусть до конечной точки ещё далеко, но ни у кого не возникает сомнений — в этой точке они окажутся вовремя и одновременно.

― Добавь мне содовую и шоколадный капсконс, ― отвлекается от своего ворчания Куроо, провожая взглядом развеселую компанию студентов с заваленными бургерами подносами. Слегка отстающий от галдящей толпы невысокий парень с выражением неземного блаженства на лице вылизывает пустой стаканчик из-под десерта. Его щёки и нос перемазаны шоколадом, он натыкается на людей и столы. От компании отделяется девушка с лицом настолько же красивым, насколько раздражённым, хватает сахарного наркомана за шкирку и тянет за собой.

― Дамы, не могли бы вы закончить поскорее? У нас тут очередь, ― раздаётся за их спинами. Кенма возвращается к оплате заказа, а Куроо оборачивается и обворожительно улыбается.

― Тысячи извинений. Мы уже уходим.

Кенма сканирует штрих-код их заказа и отступает к стойке выдачи. Куроо встает за её спиной, упирается подбородком в макушку, локтями в плечи. На разблокированном экране Кенма видит забор сообщений от Бокуто.

Все до единого — катающиеся по полу от смеха стикеры.

― Как Акааши терпит этого кретина? ― недоумевает Куроо. От её дыхания отросшая чёлка сползает на глаза, и Кенма аккуратно заправляет пряди за уши.

― Так же, как я терплю тебя.

***

Отец Куроо невнятно мычит прилипчивый мотив последнего хита поп-культуры, листая новостную ленту и попивая чай. Кенма сидит рядом и сосредоточенно красит ногти. В комфортном молчании бубнит включенный телевизор с вечерним сериалом, который собиралась смотреть Тецуро, но в приступе вдохновения убежала за ведром мороженого в магазин.

«У нас семейный вечер, а семейный вечер перед телевизором без мороженого — это моветон!» ― говорила Куроо.

«Тебе девяносто лет что ли, откуда слова-то такие знаешь?» ― хмыкнул на неё отец и послушно отдал кошелёк.

― Давай правую руку помогу накрасить, ― благодушно предлагает он в пятый раз стирающей с мизинца неровно наложенный лак Кенме. Та некоторое время удивляется его всестороннему развитию, но послушно подставляет ладонь.

― Ты решила, чем хочешь заниматься? ― заводит непринуждённую беседу он, придирчиво разглядывая первый слой. Кенма разглядывает тоже. Выглядит лучше, чем получалось у неё.

― Да. Спецэффекты, 3D-анимация. Гейм-дев, в идеале.

Куроо-старший понимающе хмыкает и встряхивает плотно закрученный тюбик яркого алого лака. Любимый цвет клана Куроо, будто был создан Вселенной специально для них. Кенма, ну, пытается соответствовать?

― И что, в университете Тецу нашлось что-то подходящее? ― спрашивает он. Свет заостряет его угловатое лицо, делает злее. Кенма знает, что внешность обманчива. Кенма не обманется насмешливыми интонациями и саркастичной ухмылкой, она видит это каждый день в самой Куроо. Кенма знает, как выглядит настоящая пассивная агрессия в их исполнении.

― Нет. Но я нашла подходящую дистанционку, ― пожимает плечами она. Рука неминуемо дёргается, и Куроо-старший смотрит осуждающе. Кенма виновато смотрит в телевизор, где хнычет-стонет кото в руках главной героини. Или не главной, или не героини, или не кото — Козуме не очень вдавалась в сюжет.

― Так даже будет удобней подрабатывать, ― одобряет план Куроо-старший.

― Вот это у вас тут салон красоты, даже неловко как-то, ― спустя два идеально гладких глянцевых ногтя присвистывает Куроо из дверного проёма. Взмокшая и взбудораженная.

― В местных не было с лаймом и клубникой, пришлось устроить марш-бросок до дальнего, ― жалуется Куроо, жестом фокусника извлекая из полиэтиленовых недр безликого белого пакета ведёрко супер кап. Потрясает им в воздухе, как трофейным кубком при победе на национальных. Кенма поощрительно улыбается.

― Заморочилась, молодец, ― беззлобно бурчит её отец, придирчиво вглядывается в задетую кутикулу мизинца Кенмы и тянется за жидкостью для снятия лака.

Кото из динамиков телевизора надрывается тоскливо и отчаянно, что совершенно не совпадает с ощущением блаженного покоя.

***

Окончание школы они празднуют клубом. Некомата заранее договорился с маленьким домашним кафе, в котором команда всегда собиралась после крупных матчей. Много смеха и слёз, Кенма держится в углу и наблюдает. Хайба не отлипает от смущающейся Яку, тискает, как мягкую игрушку. Кенма думает, что если бы Яку действительно не хотела терпеть публичные проявления привязанности от тактильной Хайбы, та бы не смогла и пальцем её коснуться.

Куроо садится рядом, протягивает стакан с лимонадом. Смотрит проницательно, переводит взгляд на буйное веселье.

― Придётся тебе следить за этими оболтусами. Будь построже.

Кенма прячет неопределенную улыбку за долгим глотком. Губ касается кубик льда, она ловит его языком и грызёт, рот немеет от холода и арбузной свежести. В гуще веселья Инуока шумно проигрывает в дженгу Фукунаге и Ямамото, Кай протягивает ей мешочек с наказаниями. Пока Шибаяма собирает бруски в аккуратную башенку, Инуока успевает пройти все стадии принятия и с недовольно-драматичным лицом разыгрывает начало «Юноши и смерть». Её театр одного актёра вызывает неслыханный ажиотаж, команда покатывается со смеху. Куроо заразительно хохочет и хлопает ладонью по колену Кенмы.

― Тебе грустно расставаться с ними? ― спустя полный обещаний, объятий и наставлений день спрашивает та. Куроо улыбается мягко и иронично, пожимает плечами, закладывает руки за спину.

― Жизнь не стоит на месте. Всё когда-нибудь заканчивается.

Закат пылает ослепительно, рассыпает по редким перьям облаков золото и багрянец. Неотвратимое будущее кажется таким близким, таким осязаемым, что можно протянуть руку и потрогать его. Кенма останавливается и придерживает Куроо за локоть, заглядывает в лицо.

― Но тебе грустно, ― смотрит в тёмные глаза и медленно разжимает пальцы. Делает шаг назад. Куроо смотрит пристально, улыбка гаснет и пропадает. Тяжело вздыхает и ловит отступающую Кенму, притягивает, обнимает сильно, отчаянно. Утыкается носом в макушку. Кенма осторожно обвивает руками тонкую талию и прикрывает глаза. От Куроо пахнет порохом фейерверков и мускатным орехом.

― Конечно, мне грустно. Расставания — всегда грустная штука. Но ты остаёшься со мной, и я всегда могу заглянуть к ним в свободное время. Это нормально — иногда чувствовать печаль.

Кенма дышит глубоко и спокойно. Запах Куроо и её тёплые руки окутывают её коконом чувств, которые всё никак не получалось идентифицировать. Но сейчас, наконец, Кенма может их опознать.

― Куро. Кажется, мне тоже грустно.

Та ласково улыбается и целомудренно касается губами её высокого лба.

― Как только сниму квартиру — сразу дам тебе ключ. Будешь приезжать на выходные и ныть, как тебя достали первогодки.

***

Невыносимая духота плавит Кенму. Она чувствует себя картошкой фри, которую из морозилки закинули прямиком в кипящее масло. В небольшой квартирке, которую снимает студентка первого курса Куроо Тецуро, кондиционер справляется настолько хорошо, что спать приходится под плотным одеялом.

Кенма любит холод, длинные рукава и котацу. Ей не нравится невозможность сбежать от зноя и марева, не нравится желание живьем содрать с себя кожу и утонуть во льдах Антарктиды. Бледная кожа не держит загар, краснеет и некомфортно слазит. Вся ситуация в целом её бы могла злить до истерики, если бы.

Куроо играет в пляжный волейбол. Высокая, текучая, обласканная солнцем. Тяжелые косы из-под банданы стекают по спине до крепких круглых ягодиц. Она красива, как южная богиня, будто вышедшая из тёплого моря на раскалённые белые пески. Кенма видит, как прикованы к Куроо все взгляды. Как жаждут её внимания люди, как тают от сияющей улыбки и теряют слова, когда она к ним обращается.

Как тает сейчас Кенма от жуткой жары. Иногда ей жаль, что в ней так широк спектр негативных эмоций. Она сдвигает шляпу на лоб, широкие поля скрывают недовольное лицо от всех. Откидывается на спину и подтягивает к себе оказавшиеся за пределами тени пляжного зонта ступни. Вяло размышляет о том, как по дороге домой можно зайти в магазин за мороженым и заодно купить дайкон, чтобы Куроо приготовила его с мёдом и имбирём. Что на приставку наверняка уже скачалась последняя Last of Us и до вечерней серии дорамы можно будет поиграть. Что вагинальные шарики доставили утром, и реакция Куроо будет интересной.

― Кто же так загорает, дорогая? ― на живот прохладно и щекотно капает.

Кенма лениво сдвигает шляпу на грудь и оценивающе разглядывает внушительно нависающую над ней Куроо. Мокрую и довольную, пышный бюст утянут плотным алым купальником.

― Очевидно, я, ― равнодушно отвечает она, возвращая шляпу на лицо. Слышит неопределенный хмык, песок слегка проседает. Прохладное мокрое бедро касается горячего бедра Кенмы, и кожа покрывается мурашками.

― На сегодня хватит свежего воздуха. Поднимайся, переодеваемся и домой.

Кенма согласна на все сто процентов, она вскакивает ещё до того, как Куроо успевает договорить. Они сворачивают соломенные коврики, укладывают полотенца в пляжную сумку с мультяшным принтом и неторопливо идут к кабинкам для переодевания. Ступни увязают в сухом сыпучем песке, и Кенме нравится это ощущение.

Свободная кабинка только одна. Кенма неумолимо начинает раздражаться. За пределами тени тьма внутри неё заостряется. Раздражённой она становится колкой, капризной и изощренно пакостной.

Пакостит Кенма с полной самоотдачей и чётким осознанием неблагости своих действий. Вталкивает горячую, беззаботную Куроо в кабинку и втискивается следом. Щёлкает задвижкой за своей спиной. Куроо остро улыбается и приподнимает брови, опирается задницей на хлипкую стену. Жара плавит сознание, но Кенма цепко держится за реальность. Ведёт сухими ладонями по шершавой от высохшей соли коже, поднимается по сильным бёдрам и тянет шнурки на трусиках. Шнурки с первого раза поддаваться не желают — Куроо не из тех, что теряют в море бикини и с коварными намерениями ждут спасателей. Возможно, Куроо могла бы быть из тех. Впрочем, при виде неё мало кто может себе представить леди в беде. Куроо, скорее, выглядит как тот самый спасатель, который спасает недальновидных дамочек от позора, укутывая их обнаженные тела в пляжные полотенца с логотипами спонсоров. И нашёптывает утешительные проникновенные речи в маленькие розовеющие ушки, отводит в будку спасателей, достаёт из недр шкафа запасную безликую одежду, смеётся на сбивчивую благодарность…

― Приём, как слышно меня? У нас тут интимный момент, или с тобой внезапно связались из космоса?

Кенма яснеет взглядом и поднимает голову. Куроо складывает под грудью руки и усмехается. Они всё ещё на пляже, всё ещё отвратительно жарко, всё ещё Куроо никакая не пляжная спасательница. Кенма вяло вспоминает, что собиралась сделать что-то коварное и приятное, смотрит на грудь в алом бюстгалтере, сползает ниже — на загорелый впалый живот, на завязки в собственных ладонях. Тяжело вздыхает и поднимает глаза обратно на глумливо обеспокоенное лицо Куроо.

― Тебе бы пошло быть пляжным спасателем. Одевайся, я после тебя.

И,пока Куроо не успела выдать едкий комментарий, тянет на себя косу. Тецуро наклоняется вперёд, её лицо застывает между насмешкой и лёгким удивлением. Кенма прижимается губами к красивой, смуглой шее. Втягивает кожу — сильно и совершенно точно больно, касается языком и впивается зубами. Море на её коже на вкус как слёзы — солёное, горькое, между глубокой печалью и искристым счастьем. Куроо стонет-шипит, упирается руками в стены кабинки. Будто боится упасть. Будто её не держат ноги.

Засос наливается кровью и выглядит откровенно болезненно. Кенма пару секунд удовлетворенно разглядывает его, пока Куроо собирает себя в кучку. После чего подмигивает и покидает кабинку. Перед дверями стоит неизвестный юноша, смотрит несколько удивленно. В его руках телефон и недонабранное сообщение в лайне на экране. Кенма пожимает плечами и заправляет за ухо прядь волос.

― Занято, будешь после меня.

***

― Тебя казнить мало за этот фэшн-терроризм, ― лениво тянет Куроо, презрительным взглядом окидывая кислотно-салатовые зауженные джинсы и розовый джемпер чрезвычайно довольного собой Бокуто.

Тот скрещивает руки на груди и выразительно пялится в надпись на кофте Куроо.

― Человеку, на котором написана его фамилия, запрещается высказывать своё мнение.

― Уж лучше фамилия на сиськах, чем «кретин» на лице.

― А ещё хуже, детка, когда и то и другое одновременно, прям как про тебя.

― Давно не виделись, Кенма, рад видеть, ― мягко улыбается Акааши, талантливо игнорируя сцену встречи лучших друзей. Бокуто и Куроо со средней школы тонут в когнитивном диссонансе между желанием оттаскать друг друга за волосы и сделать операцию по слиянию в сиамских близнецов.

― Взаимно, Акааши. Сходишь со мной на концерт саундтреков Final Fantasy?

― Буду рад составить тебе компанию.

― Я вызываю полицию, вы слишком милые, это незаконно. Бокуто, между прочим, пока ты гнобил мою дизайнерскую кофту, моя благоверная увела твоего благоверного.

― Ну, ты ведь уже вызвала полицию?

Пока токийские Тимон и Пумба дебильно хохочут, тыкают друг друга локтями и ведут себя совершенно невыносимо, Кенма с Акааши усердно делают вид, что просто проходили мимо и не имеют к происходящему никакого отношения. Впрочем, никому до них и нет особого дела — вокруг целая куча молодёжи, которая ведёт себя точно так же. В разгар каникул тир — довольно популярное место у школьников и студентов.

― Ну и как тебе живётся с этим, ― последнее слово Куроо выделяет с особой экспрессией, выставив обе руки в сторону подпрыгивающего от нетерпения Бокуто. Флегматичный мужчина по ту сторону стойки отсчитывает разноцветные пластиковые пульки, и Бокуто совершенно очевидно уже готов стучать ладонью по стойке и требовать ускориться.

Акааши неопределенно поводит плечом. Чуть наклоняет голову вперёд, пряча счастливую улыбку. Кенма переводит взгляд с его лица на затихшую Куроо и поражается тому, как смягчается её придурковатый вид, как перетекает она из режима «щас мы с бро тут зажжём» в «мои друзья счастливы, и я счастлива за них». Смена её эмоций не подвластна машинному анализу и логичным суждениям. Десятки лиц, градиент холода и тепла в глубине глаз, сотни оттенков улыбки.

Каждая прекрасна.

― Нормально со мной живётся, чё ты гонишь. Акааши, ну скажи ей, чё она третирует меня?! ― получив свои пульки, успокаивается Бокуто. Придирчиво вертит в руках бутафорскую винтовку.

― Да, нам комфортно живётся вместе, ― послушно соглашается тот, отбирая у Бокуто оружие. Легко складывает его пополам, удерживает сложенным одной рукой, другой быстро заряжает магазин пульками и со щелчком возвращает ствол в прежнее положение.

― Знаете, я даже не буду вопросов задавать. Не хочется спорить с человеком, который так хорошо обращается с огнестрелом, ― выдаёт Куроо. Кенма всецело с ней солидарна, они вместе залипают на красивые пальцы Акааши.

― Хотя не, буду. Как там твои родители, смирились с неизбежным?

Бокуто хмыкает. Принимает от Акааши оружие, целится в изрядно помятую алюминиевую банку. Первый выстрел уходит в молоко, и Куроо даже не шутит про меткий глаз с косым зрачком. Кенма ею слегка гордится.

― Ну, мы работаем над этим. Им нравится Акааши, но они почему-то думают, что мы перебесимся и разбежимся. Не у всех же такие родители, как у вас. Чё они там, предложили вам оплатить свадьбу в Лас-Вегасе?

Куроо улыбается так самодовольно, будто Куроо-старший и мать Кенмы — её личная заслуга.

― О Лас-Вегасе речи не шло, но мне чертовски нравится эта идея.

Кенма закатывает глаза. Конечно, Куроо всегда нравятся безумные идеи.

― Кто сказал, что я на тебе женюсь?

― Ты и говорила! ― возмущённо всплёскивает руками Куроо под издевательский смех Бокуто. От злорадного хихиканья и без того плачевная его меткость совсем ухудшается, и он снова мажет.

― Меткий глаз, зрачки косые, ― с удовольствием озвучивает Куроо, и Кенма улыбается.

***

Без Куроо всё не так. Слишком тихо, слишком спокойно. Кенма часто забывает о еде, но никогда — о тренировках. Она дала обещание третьегодкам, а свои обещания она держит. Вопреки ожиданиям Яку и Куроо, Хайба ведёт себя на удивление хорошо. Тренируется со всем усердием, нарабатывает опыт, прекрасно ладит с новичками и уважительно относится к старшим. Прислушивается к советам. Играет всё лучше и лучше. Кенма почти уверена — Хайба тоже дала обещание.

Учёба даётся ей легко. В свободное время Кенма смотрит обучающие видео, читает образовательные статьи и изучает новинки гейм-индустрии. Никто никогда не требовал от нее великих свершений, её предоставили самой себе. Многие не её месте спустя годы говорят: «Никому не было до меня дела, всего пришлось добиваться самому».

Кенма знает, что отстраненная хладнокровность матери, снисходительность Куроо-старшего и незаинтересованность Тецуро — не показатель их равнодушия. Близкие ей люди не сомневаются в её способностях и примут любой её выбор. Кенма получит помощь, если попросит её. Кенма точно знает, что любить — это уважать чужое пространство.

Без Куроо личного пространства слишком много. За третий класс старшей школы Кенма осознаёт, что значит скучать по кому-то.

***

― Блин, нахрена мне эта современная литература, Кенма, нахрена?

― Научиться внятно, чётко и красиво выражать свои мысли, я полагаю. Без всяких «нахрена». Без всякой крови, бегущей по венам и питающей мозг.

― Прости, что? Тебе не нравился наш акт единения?

― Это звучит ещё более отвратительно, чем сопроводительная речь акта единения.

― Ну и как вы одухотворяетесь сейчас, без меня?

― Молча. Мы одухотворяемся молча.

― Какая невероятная скука. Кому и нужна современная литература — так это вам.

― О да, если твой преподаватель услышит эту речь о крови, венах и мозгах — поставит тебе автомат и разрешит никогда не ходить на его занятия.

― Вот сейчас обид… О, слушай, а это идея.

― Обращайся. Идеи — это ко мне.

― Ничего не изменилось, ты переезжаешь в среду?

― Ничего не изменилось. Мне пора, мама что-то сожгла.

― Бедолага, потерпи, недолго осталось.

Голос Куроо обрывается мерными гудками, и Кенма смотрит в календарь, висящий на двери. Год назад ей казалось, что она не заметит, как пролетит время. Но сейчас, за три дня до самостоятельной жизни, она понимает — чувствовалась каждая секунда. Каждое мгновение было наполнено ожиданием, предвкушением, восторгом. Кенма не маялась бездельем, всегда была чем-то занята, но глубоко внутри сидело нетерпение.

Ей хотелось поскорее шагнуть в это новое. В сияющую, блаженную повседневность рядом с Куроо.

Телефон пронзительно пиликает оповещением, и Кенма удивленно смотрит на всплывшее сообщение.

«образумь свою бесноватую женщину что тебе нахрен не сдались триста воздушных шаров мы сдохнем их надувать»

«вот говно Акааши говорит что вечеринка это секрет»

«короче я ничего тебе не говорил просто скажи как-нибудь между делом ей прямо щас что ты не любишь шары кенма очень прошу»

С кухни отчётливо тянет подгоревшими овощами, телефон продолжает трещать входящими сообщениями, от неплотно прикрытого окна сквозит апрельской свежестью.

Кенма полноценно, всепоглощающе счастлива.


End file.
